


like honey in your veins

by peculiairyties (ItsAiryBro)



Series: Monsterboys? Monsterboys. [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Forest god Daichi, Illustrated, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, human Kuroo, there's a few throwaway sentences for context I guess, vine bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/pseuds/peculiairyties
Summary: Kuroo stumbles upon a forest god, and they make him an offer he could have refused but didn't want to.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Monsterboys? Monsterboys. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735012
Comments: 25
Kudos: 128





	like honey in your veins

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo fucks a slime boy forest god Daichi. If you go in with absolutely NO expectations, you might even enjoy it somewhat. I make no promises.
> 
> Thanks very much to [Steph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x) and [Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikescaninot) for reading over my preliminary drafts, and for my friend Bears for telling me to cut out the 3 pages of setup because "you don't need it".

“You have  _ got _ to be kidding me,”Kuroo said out loud, finally giving up his struggle against the vines currently holding him up over the water. 

He had been watching for animals or anything moving, so he really hadn’t at all been prepared for vines to drop on him out of nowhere when he’d been walking in the forest for nearly half a day without issue. They’d overpowered him, quickly divested him of his rucksack—the very same one with all his potions and poisons—and sword, and trussed him up with his hands behind his back. Then they’d slid into his boot to retrieve his knife, and he sighed resignedly as he watched his last weapon also be dropped into the water.

“I knew something was up with this forest but I didn’t think  _ sentient plants _ would be it,” he muttered, looking around to see if there was someone potentially controlling the writhing greenery, or if a giant plant with teeth was getting ready to eat him, like the rumours suggested, but he saw nothing.

Kuroo had been following the sound of water lapping at the shore just because it gave him a sense of direction, but the forest was so overgrown with tall grass and shrubbery that he would have fallen right in if the vines hadn’t snatched him up. Now that he could get a good look, he was surprised to find it was bigger than he’d expected it to be, almost covered with lotus leaves and buds with giant wisteria trees along the banks on the far side.

The flowers explained the heady, sweet scent he’d been smelling ever since he set foot in the forest.

Still, nothing caught his eye apart from the abnormally large lotus bud almost covered by the cascade of wisteria blooms on the farther side of the pond.

“Hello!” he yelled, and his voice echoed faintly. “Are you just going to keep me tied up and not even come see me?”

Apart from the vines tightening somewhat on his body, he didn’t get any response.

“ _ Hello! _ ” he tried again, louder. If he wasn’t going to get any answers, he might as well make a nuisance of himself. “Hellooooooo!!”

The vines rattled him like a toddler throwing a tantrum, and he shut up immediately, having almost bitten his tongue off.

“Annoyed, are you?” he muttered, closing his eyes and trying to keep from vomiting.

He got no response, so he decided to keep quiet and just  _ hang _ around. 

Ha. Such a pity no one was around or he’d have said that out loud. 

He waited as patiently as he could, trying to ignore the beginnings of his hunger pangs. This series of developments at least told him that there  _ was _ something else in the forest that had actively caused people to go missing, as opposed to just wild animals. Information about the forest and the disappearances had been very limited, and what little he could find was wildly exaggerated, so he had almost no idea what to expect. As sunlight faded and the evening began to emerge, flowers began to bloom all around him. Bunches and bunches of Wisteria blossomed to release more of the heady fragrance into the air, and the lotus buds started to unfurl, opening up to the fullest extent the minute the last rays of the sun vanished from the sky.

Kuroo stilled and watched the flowers intently. He could feel that something was going to happen, even if he didn’t know what.

A gentle wind blew, sending ripples across the surface of the water and the curtains of wisteria, giving Kuroo glimpses of the big lotus that was unfurling petal by petal. 

Finally, the lotus opened up completely, revealing what looked like a man sitting in it, curled into a foetal ball. 

Kuroo watched with his mouth hanging open as the man—person? (Fae? Fairy? Spirit? The only thing Kuroo could ascertain was that they definitely weren’t human) uncoiled, yawning and stretching languidly before settling. They made a waving motion with their hand, and some of the wisteria retreated, giving Kuroo a better view. Their body seemed wet from the distance, nearly fluid, and their skin reflected little shards of the ambient light. 

Kuroo couldn’t see their face too clearly, but he could tell the fae was looking at him by how his skin prickled with awareness. Kuroo stared back, belatedly closing his mouth once he realised he looked like a fool.

Before Kuroo could string a few words together to ask a question, the creature spoke.

“Are you aware that you are trespassing in my territory?”

Kuroo was taken aback because he hadn’t expected the warm, solid baritone voice out of someone that looked so… liquid, for lack of a better term. “Uh,” he mumbled, quickly trying to pick his words while not giving away too much. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware.”

The vines holding him captive shifted and creaked, and Kuroo thought he was going to be released but they just brought him closer till he was dangling only a few feet away from the fae.

Up close, he could see their body wasn’t fluid like it seemed from a distance, but appeared to be covered in something thick and viscous and pinkish. Apart from their green skin, they looked human enough, with short, dark coloured hair and a handsome, masculine face with a broad jaw and large, rich brown eyes like freshly tilled soil. Little tufts of petals grew on their shoulders and ankles that were the same colour as the lotus tucked behind their ear.

It took him a moment to realise he could only see so clearly because the wisteria blossoms were  _ glowing _ , lighting the entirety of the pond with a pale pink/purple light.

A chuckle had him turning his eyes back to the fae in front of him. Kuroo raised his eyebrow, wondering if he was that funny. 

“Not many people get as far as you have without knowing what they’re doing, especially when they come armed with swords and poisons,” the fae said, leaning back against the petals and crossing one leg over another, a picture of casual grace and confidence. “So tell me, human, what are you doing?” Their mouth tilted upwards on one side, like they were merely amused with the situation.

Kuroo’s gut told him that he shouldn’t trifle with them if he wanted to get out in one piece.

“Apologies. I didn’t mean to cause trouble, or trespass,” he said, smiling his most winsome smile. “If I promise to never mention you and to never come here again, will you let me go?”

The raised corner of the fae’s lips twitched. “Try again.”

Kuroo kept his pleasant expression up even as he felt his shirt stick to his back with cold sweat. 

The fae remained unfazed, meeting his eyes head on with the certainty of one who had never been and would never be denied anything. 

Kuroo fidgeted, his smile almost a rictus at this point. “I was merely curious about what was in the forest.”

“I see,” said the fae, and reached into the water. The faintest of ripples disturbed the water’s surface, and when they drew their hand back, Kuroo’s sword was in their grip. Kuroo watched nervously as they ran a hand down the blade, studying the runes engraved on its edge. “This is a fine sword you have, I must say. Definitely not something carried around by a _merely_ _curious_ adventurer. Please, try one last time for me.”

Kuroo finally let the smile drop. “There have been many reports about people entering this forest and vanishing, or returning with their memories impaired. I came to see if I could find any trace of them, or at least find  _ why _ they were going missing in the first place.”

“Ah, there you go,” The fae smiled and let his sword drop back into the water, where it was swallowed without even a trace of a ripple. Kuroo said a soft goodbye in his heart. “Now, what were you planning to do once you obtained your answers?”

Kuroo felt his face warm up. He hadn’t even really expected to  _ find _ anything, since it had been a while now since the last of the disappearances. “Um, I haven’t particularly… I didn’t quite think that part through, actually...”

“You came this far and didn’t think of what you’d do after?”

“I… yes, that is correct.”

Kuroo thought he saw the fae’s eyebrow twitch, but he couldn’t be sure.

“Well, in any case, there has to be a punishment for stepping into my domain.” The fae made a show of tapping their chin and thinking deeply. “How about I eat you?”

Kuroo’s jaw dropped open. “That’s too much!”

The fae’s brow furrowed severely, breaking away from what had seemed to be an incorruptible composure. “Too much? You came into  _ my _ domain, you stepped all over my grass, you  _ kicked _ at my tree roots when you only tripped because you weren’t watching where you were going, and you cut up my vines. Then of course there’s the reasoning behind why you’re here in the first place. I think giving yourself up to me is the least you can do after you intruded on us and disturbed our peace.”

“You saw all that?”

“This forest is my domain, and within in I am omniscient.”

Kuroo blurted the question that he had been itching to ask all evening. “Who  _ are _ you?”

The fae blinked before their features settled into calm once more. “Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Sentinel Deity of this sacred forest. I protect and govern every living creature that thrives within its boundaries, and judge and punish those that breach it.”

Kuroo was pretty amazed that all his questions were being answered, and decided to see just how far he could push his luck. “Ah… so all those missing people…  _ you’re _ the one that made them missing in the first place?”

The the fae— _ The Deity _ —considered this. “Some of them, yes,” they nodded. “But most intruders die of their own accord, mostly of poisoning. Not many make it far enough for me to pass judgement on them.”

“So what you’re saying is I’m  _ special _ ?” he asked, giving in to the urge to smirk at the and waggle his eyebrows.

The Deity shook their head, expression unchanged. “No. It just means you didn’t eat anything poisonous.”

Kuroo pouted but continued anyway. “What about those people that returned with no memories of ha ving been in here, what’s their deal?”

“We reached an agreement, and I let them go.”

Kuroo blinked. “Just like that? You let them go?”

“No, not ‘just like that’, as you seem to be thinking.” The Deity raised two fingers. “There are two methods to return to the outside once you have breached the boundary: One, you win the favor of a forest spirit and they guide you back without your knowing. Two, you make it far enough to meet me. You will either be judged as malicious, in which case you will be fed to my pond, or you will be judged harmless, in which case I offer you an exchange: A portion of your life force and vitality in exchange for your freedom. If you agree to give me one but not the other, I will take your memories and let you go. If you agree to give me both, I will take your memories, and ensure your safety till you are back where you belong.”

Kuroo took a moment to process everything that he’d been told. “Since you have answered all my questions and haven’t ‘fed me to your pond’ yet, does that mean you have judged me harmless?”

The Deity shook their head again, lips tugging into a little smirk. “I never said that.”

Kuroo flicked his eyes back down to the pond. His reflection looked back at him, pristine as a mirror image. 

Then a few bubbles rose to the surface and dissolved his reflection into ripples. Kuroo flicked his eyes back to the Deity, too unnerved to think of what was lurking below. “S- so what now?”

“You didn’t come here with the intent to harm anyone, so that would make you harmless.” The Deity wagged a finger at him. “But, you did lie to me when I asked you, and your intent is somewhat suspicious, which makes you malicious.”

Kuroo unconsciously stopped breathing as he stared at the Deity wide-eyed. 

“What would you like me to judge you as, Kuroo Tetsurou?”

Stopping himself from interrogating the Deity was a close thing, but he managed it. “If you judged me harmless, that would be the truth. I did not come to cause trouble, I only came to investigate the cause behind the disappearances. That was my only reason for entering the forest.”

The Deity smiled. “Well then, I judge you harmless.”

“Really?! I mean—Thank you kindly, oh great one. Your excellency?”

“Lord Daichi will do. And don’t thank me yet. You must agree to give me your vitality, which is your health, or your life force which is part of your soul, or both, which will ensure your safe return past the boundaries of my forest and to your home.”

“And how do I give these things to you?”

“Both of these things can be obtained through the expulsion of a high volume of energy from your body. Orgasms work the best for this, and once that is complete, I simply feed from that, and that is the end of it.”

Kuroo blinked. “Or...gasms?”

The Deity smiled. “Yes.”

Wait, was that really it? Was this mysterious God creature asking to fuck him? How did that even  _ work _ ? “What does that… entail, exactly?”

The Deity frowned. “...Do you not know what an orgasm is?”

Kuroo almost squawked in indignation. “Well  _ of course  _ I know what an orgasm is!! But there’s many ways to go about getting an orgasm, and you are being  _ very _ cryptic, so excuse me for wanting some clarification.”

The Deity laughed, and Kuroo felt their pleasure and mirth like a crisp breeze on his face. He found his own lips pulling back in an involuntary smile as the Deity straightened up and cleared his throat, their luminous eyes meeting his again. “Kuroo Tetsurou, kudos to you for asking all the questions you need to ask, but please, calm yourself. Those vines will react unfavourably if they think you are posing a threat.” Kuroo stiffened a little, but the Deity simply carried on. “Yes, as you mentioned there are many ways to go about getting an orgasm. You can go about it however you please, as long as you are in the vicinity of this pond.”

“So what you mean is, you’ll be watching while I, erm, orgasm.”

“I don’t have to be watching, no. You will be given your privacy. Unless you  _ want _ me to watch you, in which case I can. I would be fine with whatever you preference is.”

Kuroo considered it. All he had to do was jack off, and he’d be home safe. It was a much better bargain than he anticipated.

Why was he  _ disappointed _ that there wouldn’t be anything more? 

The more Kuroo thought about it, the more curious he got. The Deity mentioned that anything was fine but would they let Kuroo touch them? What was sex even  _ like _ with a divine non-human entity? What would happen? Would it hurt? Would he wind up completely sapped of his life force? 

And their body, Kuroo wanted to touch it. Would it be as fluid as it looked, or would there be a firmness to it? Would they be warm? Cold? Soft? Slippery? 

Was he committing a grave crime by thinking of them in such a disrespectful manner?

“So now that you are  _ clear _ ,” they said, unaware of the decidedly lewd turn his thoughts had taken, “What is your answer?”

The Deity watched silently. Kuroo eyed them back.

What would it feel like to kiss their shiny lips?

“If I agreed to give you part of my vitality and my life force, you will make sure I’m returned safe, correct?”

“Correct.”

“What do you mean by a ‘part’?”

“Enough to make you feel sickly for a few days. And 2 months off your natural lifespan.”

“So, my Lord—” It felt too odd to call them _ Lord Daichi _ , somehow it felt too disrespectful even when they’d given him permission “—I agree to give you both. But,” he said, and cleared his throat nervously. “What if i didn’t want to orgasm by myself.”

The Deity looked at him, somewhat confused.

“What if I wanted to have my orgasm...with you?”

Now they looked outright perplexed. “You what?”

“I don’t mean any disrespect!” Kuroo shook his head wildly, trying to get that point across. “I truly apologize. I don’t mean any offence, and I don’t want to ask for anything that isn’t being offered, but. I would like to—if you are up for it— maybe you could— we could—”

“Are you asking me if we could have intercourse? Because if you are, then my answer is yes.”

Kuroo’s mouth hung open, half way through a word. “Wait, what, really?”

The Deity smiled, and before Kuroo’s eyes, the lotus grew larger and larger until it was as big as a fully sized bed. He was dropped all too unceremoniously into it, and he yelped as he landed on his ass and bounced a little bit. But before he could sputter out a protest, cool, wet hands were on his face, and he was staring right into the Deity’s eyes from a mere handspan away.

“Are you sure, human? Once I start my feeding I won’t stop until my hunger is sated. If you would like to refuse or simply do one or the other, you must say so now.”

From this distance, all Kuroo could see was how the Deity’s pupil-less eyes seemed to emanate a warm glow from within, like burnt umber swirled with gold. 

“I agree to give you my life force and vitality in exchange for my safe return,” he repeated.

“Alright then.” The deity pressed their lips to Kuroo’s forehead, and Kuroo felt something settle between them.

So that’s what it was like to make an agreement with a God, he thought.

The Deity pulled back, and with Kuroo’s cheeks still cupped in their hands, leaned forward to kiss his lips. Almost immediately, Kuroo’s eyes slipped closed and he felt himself going a little light headed, like someone had put a fine veil over him, separating him from the rest of the world.

Cool, wet, soft lips moved against his own, leading him in an unhurried, gentle dance that started a small ember deep in the pit of his stomach and slowly, so slowly spread outwards, crawling through his blood till his whole body felt warm and tingly.

The deity pulled back from the kiss, and Kuroo couldn’t open his eyes for a few whole seconds after. When he did, everything was wreathed in a thin, hazy mist, making it look a little out of focus and fuzzy. It filled his lungs and his head, just shy of being cloying. Everywhere he could see it was pink and blurry, pink hanging off the branches, pink rising out of the water. It was pink, and sweet, and soft, and Kuroo felt a little muddled.

“How are you feeling?” They asked, and Kuroo couldn’t make out proper details but in the swarm of pinks their face was a soothing, calming green, and their touch a cool reprieve against his now burning skin.

“Are you doing this?” he slurred out, his tongue feeling rubbery in his mouth. He licked his lips and tasted floral sweetness. 

“The flower’s nectar is an aphrodisiac,” the Deity said, stroking a hand through his hair. Their touch was wet and Kuroo could feel how his hair stuck in clumps. “You  _ are _ sitting in a puddle full of it.”

“Oh.” Kuroo nodded. It felt like he did, at any rate. 

Two hands were in his hair now, dragging slow trails of coolness along his scalp. “It heightens your sensitivity and amplifies your pleasure. It is also anaesthetic in nature, so it masks the pain of being fed on.”

“Makes me groggy and muddled,” Kuroo muttered. “Wait, what pain?”

“It does that too, so you won’t remember. And it hurts a little, when energy is siphoned from your body. The nectar keeps you from feeling it.” 

“C’n you… make it stop?”

The hands in his hair stilled. “What do you want me to stop?”

Kuroo nodded, and it felt like his head was heavier than it was supposed to be. When he blinked, his eyes stayed closed a little longer than they should have. And then he realised he’d been asked a question. “The nectar. I don’t want to be so fuzzy.”

“Even if it’ll hurt otherwise?” the Deity asked, hands trailing from his scalp to the sides of his neck, and Kuroo sighed, smiling lopsidedly. 

“I can take it.” Kuroo smiled, lopsided. “I want to remember this.” 

“It’s not just that,” the Deity muttered, holding him by the face again and looking into his eyes. “I can’t let you keep any memories of the forest.”

Kuroo shook his head and then paused, waiting for the colours to stop swirling. “I want to remember you. Promise I’ll keep this a secret. Cross my heart.”

“Why?”

“You’re  _ very _ pretty.” Kuroo reached out to hold the Deity’s wrists, and a shiver shot down his arms at the contact. Their skin was covered in a thicker, layer of the liquid on their hands and face; it was more viscous and felt like honey, but less sticky. When he held on tighter, it ran down his arms in slow moving rivulets that tingled slightly. “Please let me remember?”

The Deity laughed softly. “You’re a strange one, Kuroo Tetsurou,” he said, and pulled away from Kuroo. 

Kuroo made a small noise of confusion, but the deity only leaned away to gently part the petals so the nectar spilled out. Even as they fluffed the petals back into place, Kuroo could already feel the grogginess clearing from his head. The air was still heavy with sweetness and warm mist, but it didn’t feel like they were muffling his senses his senses anymore.

“Now how does that feel?”

Kuroo took a deep breath, in through his nose and out through his mouth. “Better. Don’t feel as fuzzy now.” He took another deep breath, and then smiled. “So you’ll let me keep my memories?”

“Yes.” They sighed but nodded. “If you break your promise, I’ll know.”

“I wouldn’t go back on my word.” He bowed his head slightly. “Thank you for listening to my wishes.”

“Of course,” The Deity replied.

He leaned forward, initiating the kiss this time. He let go of their arms to hold their shoulders, and was surprised to find the tufts of petals there felt like actual petals and not like the rest of their body. He ran his thumb over them a few times before sliding his thumb in between the layers to rub at the insides of the petals, and the Deity shivered. Kuroo smiled into the kiss and continued to rub until his hands were slapped away with a huff. 

“Enough teasing,” they chastised, and began undoing the lacing on Kuroo’s vest. Once that was loose enough, Kuroo took it off along with his shirt, and the Deity started to fiddle with his pants. When kuroo moved to help, his hands were easily caught and held above his head. Kuroo tried to move his hands but found himself completely unable to. 

“You’re much stronger than you look,” he said, uselessly squirming in place.

“Yes, it’s almost like I have inhuman strength.” The Deity smirked at him. “How do you feel about being restrained?”

Kuroo thought about it. “In most circumstances I could do without, but right now, I would not be opposed at all.”

“Very good,” they said, and Kuroo suppressed a shiver at the praise. “Now then, let’s get on with it.”

Kuroo watched as the same vines that had him trussed up earlier descended again to neatly wrap around his raised hands, all the way from wrist to elbow, holding him securely. The Deity placed a slick hand on his chest and pushed gently, sending him falling backwards on his butt. 

More vines descended from the tree and reached for his legs, dexterously undoing his boots’ fastenings and slipping them off his feet. Kuroo watched in fascination as his pants were removed as well. They seemed to almost go  _ through _ the Deity’s form, but he didn’t know if that had just been his eyes playing tricks on him. In any case he was as naked as the day he was born, and hard as a rock. 

The Deity’s cool, slick grip closed around his shaft and he hissed as he felt the tingling start, much more intense on the sensitive skin. Just as he thought he was going to vibrate out of his skin and come embarrassingly quickly, they pulled their hands away and sat back, rubbing their hands up and down the outside of his thighs.

“I’m going to get on top,” they said, rising to their knees, and the vines easily manipulated Kuroo exactly where they wanted him. “You don’t have to strain to hold yourself up. We will support you.”

Kuroo nodded, staring wide-eyed as they kneeled with their thighs on either side of his hips. He didn’t see any external genitalia, but he wasn’t able to think about that for too long as the vines pushed him further down until he was half laying down against the petals of the flower.

“Very good,” the Deity praised him again, gently patting his cheek and leaving behind a tingling patch of sensation. “If it hurts, tell me.”

“Yes, Sir.” Kuroo gasped softly when they closed their hand around his dick again, and despite his best efforts, his eyes slid closed when they lowered themselves onto him in a careful movement that seemed at once to stretch like taffy and go too quickly. 

Kuroo’s brain was overloaded with too much sensory input all at once. He could parse those that were immediate; the velvet of the flower he was leaning against, the smooth, hard and slightly nubby texture of the vines holding his limbs captive, and the scent of wisteria heavy in the air, the humidity pulling sweat out of his pores, the  _ incredible, _ almost hot-and-cold prickling feeling in his nether regions.

But there was  _ so _ much more in his head. Distant fluttering of bat wings. The scent of grass and wet earth and damp wood. Wind ruffling leafy branches. Worms displacing soil. Tart sweetness in his mouth as a night critter bit into a berry. 

Time stood still and yet rushed along, bringing with it rain and sun and wind and sleet, death and birth, bloom and rot, life continuing its ceaseless dance even as the powers of the Deity kept it preserved, frozen in time for a reason Kuroo couldn’t fathom.

“Oh my god,” he gasped for breath as ancient silence crashed with the cacophony of the present, sending a zing of pain shooting through his brain like he’d never felt before. 

Cool hands kneaded his chest and swept down his ribs, before trailing back up, all the way till they buried themselves in his hair. “Shh.” Thumbs rubbed across his temples, and Kuroo sighed at the instant relief that brought. “Shhh. There now. That should be better.”

His eyes shot open as another, milder sting arched across his head. The Deity’s gaze caught and met his, and everything quieted at once. His breaths slowed in time to the swirling gold in their eyes, and he swallowed once and closed his eyes to pull himself together. 

“Want to use the anesthetic nectar, little human?” the Deity cooed, moving their hands down his body again. 

Kuroo shook his head. “After feeling all that, I  _ definitely _ can’t let you erase my memories.” He smiled, letting one corner of his lips hike a little higher than the other as he leaned forward to nuzzle under their chin, feeling the syrupy substance drip onto his nose and down his cheek. “I can see this through,” he purred, shivering as more of the substance trailed down his neck and pooled in the divor between his collarbones. “You’ll take care of me, won’t you?”

“I wouldn’t be a very good Sentinel if I wasn’t able to take care of my charges.” The deity nuzzled him back before kissing him.

They slipped their tongue in his mouth, and Kuroo wasn’t sure if he’d ever taste anything that came close to describing it,or if he ever would. It was sweet, but not cloyingly so, and had a flavor like a divine blend of fruit. He chased after it until he was dizzy with pleasure again. 

“Looks like you’re enjoying yourself,” the Deity said, smiling down at him. “This will be a good meal.”

“Good,” Kuroo repeated, his eyes slipping closed as his hips rolled instinctively to meet the Deity halfway.

“I don’t think any of the humans were ever  _ happy _ to give me a part of themselves,” they mused, but their connection let Kuroo hear so much more than their words. They sounded wistful, almost, and a little lonely. 

“Well they were idiots,” he said, and his vehemence startled a laugh out of the Deity, causing them to miss their rhythm and just sit on his dick for a moment.

Kuroo grinned at them and wished his hands were free so he could hold their hips.

“Perhaps,” they said, closing their eyes and picking up where they had left off. Kuroo watched them as their body moved on top of his, the slight furrow between their eyebrows as they focused, the drops of pink fluid dripping from their chin. 

Their pace increased, and their breaths began coming out in little puffs, Kuroos own breathing became more laboured as he felt the beginnings of his orgasm build. 

“Soon,” they gasped, and Kuroo grunted out an acknowledgement.

“Brace for it,” was all Kuroo heard before he felt his climax tear out of him.

The vines let go of his arms and he reflexively latched on to the Deity's hips, fingers digging into the soft, wet flesh as he curled forward, screaming his pain and pleasure. 

The Deity wrapped their arms around Kuroo's shoulders and held him tight as he shuddered through his orgasm.

It was a while before he could stop gulping for breath, but his breath finally evened out and he sagged into their embrace, drained and disoriented and covered in nectar.

“You did well,” the Deity whispered into his ear, running a hand through his hair. “Thank you for the meal.”

Kuroo smiled sleepily and turned his head for a kiss, which was the last thing he felt before his world went dark.

-

When Kuroo woke up again, he was in a bedroom that he didn't recognize, wearing only his pants. He did, however, recognise the small crest embroidered on the edge of his bed linens—it was the crest of the inn closest to the perimeter of the forest. 

He blinked in amazement as memories flashed through his mind. He hadn't really expected the Deity to let him keep them, but he was so glad that they had. 

The rest of his clothes had been folded neatly and placed on the side table. Even his rucksack, sword and knife were there, sitting next to his boots.

Kuroo smiled as he picked up his shirt, when something small and shining tumbled from one of his pockets.

It was a small, golden lotus. When Kuroo picked it up, he caught the faint scent of wisteria, and could see the Deity smiling at him in his mind.

_ “Visit again.” _

_ - _

**Author's Note:**

> The fantastic, amazing wonderful artwork is by the amazing and wonderful[WaywardBabe](https://twitter.com/waybabeart) on twitter! Give them a look, their art is so cool!!
> 
> Other than that, if you have any positive things to say about what you just read, please say them. FInd me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ItsAiryBro) and [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/ItsAiryBro)!


End file.
